In my U.S. Pat. 5,145,214 there is disclosed an adjustable meter setter which can easily accept water meters of different sizes. It is in the form of a pair of L-shaped pipes which are positioned in reversed relationship with their horizontal legs parallel with one another in side by side relationship. One of the horizontal legs is connected to a water supply line. The other horizontal leg is connected to a water distribution line. The vertical legs of the pipes extend upwardly and are threaded to engage the end fittings of a water meter. Clamps are provided which engage the horizontal legs of the pipes to form a rigid but adjustable support for a water meter.
One common way of employing such an apparatus is to house it in a subterranean housing. Commonly, such a housing is a cylinder which may be made of any suitable material such as, for example, plastic or concrete. The top of the cylinder is at ground level. The meter, which may be of the remote reading type, might be as much as two feet below ground level and the vertical portions of the water pipes might be on the order of, for example, three feet in length. In such an installation it is important to stabilize the vertical pipes so as to maintain the meter in alignment with the ground level opening and to prevent "frost jump". The latter occurs when the meter is so near the side of the housing that it freezes. Normally the warmer subterranean air prevents this from happening. It is also important to retain the ability of this warmer air to circulate within the housing.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a bracket for stabilizing and centering the meter and vertical pipes within the housing. Another object is to provide such a bracket which is open so as not to block natural circulation of air within the housing. Still another object is to provide such a bracket which is collapsible to reduce its size and facilitate its delivery to a work site. The manner in which these objects are achieved will be apparent from the following description and appended claims.